Gravity Falls: A city full of misteries
by Mister L
Summary: Diper and Mabel will have to solve the biggest mistery of Gravity Falls, they will solve mysteries and they will be face to face with monsters from creepypastas and legends.
1. This is a completely normal day

** Mr.L-hello everyone, I'm new here on the gravity falls fic, but I will do the best to make this a good fic, this fic will be full of monsters, creepy pastas and other things, and everything here, in the city of gravity falls.**

**Diper: Hey L, what are you doing?**

**Mr.L: Call me Mr.L while I'm writting, and I'm just writting about what you told me that happened last summer.**

**Diper: Okay then, see you soon if the Slenderman don't get you.**

**Mr.L: Okay, Slenderman, he will never even get near...****_me_****. "See something on the shadows" Okay, I will write this very quick and then run, Don't do sudden movements. don't do sudden movements!**

* * *

(Intro of the episode begins).

Diper-It is a beautiful day and you want to sit there and watch TV grunkle Stan?

Stan: Yes, go outside to see the nature is for kids, I have everything I need here, with my TV.

Diper: If you think is for kids why you taked us to the river that day?

Stan: Because I felt lonely that day and I don't know why.

Diper: Maybe because you never go outside and nobody cares about you except for me and Mabel.

Stan: No, there's that guy, moos, poos, foos, what is his name?

Diper: Soos?

Stan: Yes, never saw more plump.

Diper: You don't like him.

Stan: This isn't true.

Diper: Tell me when you helped him on something.

Stan: It had that time when...Oh, that time when I...that day that he...Okay, I give up.

Diper: So you will get out?

Stan: No, I still have the TV, she likes me, and will never, ever abandon me.(Suddenly the TV shut off)

Stan: You too TV, why I ask, why.

Diper: Your much lazy sometimes.

Stan: I know and I love being this way.

Diper: Do you know where is Mabel?

Stan: She said that she wanted to see something on the lake, about a rumor and disappearances and all this mistery thing.

Diper: Mistery, what mistery?

Stan: I don't know, but If i knoed would you wold stop bothering me?

Diper: Okay grunkle Stan, I promisse.

Stan: The mistery is something about a guy without a face that is wearing a suit.

Diper: Really gruncle Stan, a guy without a face with a suit?

Stan: Yes, they say that he is kidnapping kids all over the world.

Diper: This looks like an old movie.

Stan: This creep is something called a "creepy pasta" it's like a legend that is on the internet.

Diper: How do you know this?

Stan: Let's say I had a close incident with this creep.

Diper: Well, I'm going to the lake gruncle Stan.

Stan: Finally you're leaving me alone.

Diper: Good bye to you too. (Then Diper runned to the lake).

...

(Diper then arrived at the lake and was a bunch of people talking to someone, soon he saw Mabel trying to see something inside the circle of people).

Diper: What are you doing here?

Mabel: Everyone was talking about a mistery of a strange guy and I come to see this.

Diper: The mistery?

Mabel: No, they said they would distribute free lollipops Diper, FREE LOLLIPOPS.

Diper: Really, you came just for the free lollipops?

Mabel: Yes.

Diper: Well, now that we are here, let's see what's happening.

Mabel: Okay.

(Then Diper and Mabel entered the circle of people and asked what was happening).

Diper: Hey Soos, do you know what is going on?

Soos: They are talking about a monster that almost kidnapped the son of someone.

Diper: Strange, what he do with the kids?

Soos: They said that he eat the kids, creepiest thing I've ever heard about.

Diper: I will try to talk with the mom that almost got she's son or daughter kidnapped.

Mabel: Diper, after the talk, bring to me the FREE LOLLIPOPS.

Diper: Okay I'll bring then to you Mabel.

Mabel: Thanks.

(Diper then entered the circle more and more and finally get to the mother).

Diper: Excuse me lady but can you tell me what is happening here?

Lady: Yes, my name is Carla and my son was almost kidnapped in the middle of the night by a creature.

Diper: And this creature is famous as a legend, isn't it?

Carla: Yes, when I see the creature strange things began to happen, and I asked if someone knoed about this.

Diper: And they knoed?

Carla: Yes, they said he's name was "Slenderman".

Diper: Slenderman?

Carla: He's a creature that can teleport himself, he kidnap kids to eat they.

Diper: Interesting, creep but interesting.

Carla: Now he's gone, but I think he is still here in Gravity falls.

Diper: Ok, you don't need to be preocupated, this monster will never attack you again.

Carla: I don't know, well, now I have to go, good bye.

Diper: Good bye.

(And then she walked away and everyone get out, soon there wasn't anybody in the circle).

Diper: Mabel, you cant believe it, there's a monster kidnapping people not only in Gravity Falls but all around the world.

Mabel: I can't believe it.

Diper: Yes I know.

Mabel: I can't believe you don't get any FREE LOLLIPOP.

Diper: Okay sorry we can get they now.

Mabel: Then let's go.

(And then Mabel and Diper runned to a shop that was near there that was distributing FREE LOLLIPOPS).

Soos: Hey guys, wait for me, guys, wait.

* * *

**So, it was a good chapter, tell me in the reviews, send creepypastas and monsters to me in the reviews, after the Slenderman the best monster or creepypasta that I choose will be in the fic, see you soon.**


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls Max

**Me: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter.**

**Dipper: Are you writting again?**

**Me: I'm almost in the part you and Mabel meet me.**

**Dipper: Well, then keep doing a good fic, I think.**

**Me: Thanks Dipper, now, where did I stopped?**

(The opening begins).

* * *

(Dipper, Mabel and Soos were walking and Dipper was talking to them).

Dipper: So, what do you think about this mistery Mabel?

Mabel: What mistery?

Dipper: This one about this creepy guy that kidnap kids.

Mabel: It must not be something much important.

Soos: I don't know Mabel, and if he Is trying to kidnap a kid now?

Mabel: He isn't, I think he was just a guy that tried to kidnap a kid, he isn't a monster that kidnap kids all over the world.

Dipper: Mabel, he is a monster, you know that everything is possible here.

Mabel: Yes, I know.

Dipper: Then let's investigate, we can't be interrupted by nobody.

(Suddenly appears a bus and a boy, a man that looked like he's father and a woman that looked like he's mother came out of the bus, the bus go away).

The man: Oh hello boy, could ou tell me where is the mistery shack?

Dipper: Of course, is just there.

(Dipper pointed to the shack).

The man: Oh thanks, let's go honey?

The woman: Yes, let's go sweety, hey boy, could you stay with my son?

Dipper: My name is dipper, and why he don't go with you?

The woman: Because he will be scared of the things that have there and will have nightmares at night.

The boy: Mom, I'm twelve years old.

The woman: I know, but you still have nightmares don't you?

The boy: NO!

The woman: Well, stay here with the kids and, this responsible adult, here is safe.

The man, Quick honey, I want to see everything there.

The woman: Okay, good bye son, be good with your new friends.

(And then the father and the mother runned to the mistery shack).

Dipper: So, hello, what's your name?

Max: My name is Maxwell, but you can call me Max.

Dipper: Okay, do you really get scared easily?

Max: No, My mom and my dad were lying, to say the truth, I know a lot about scary things.

Dipper: Do you happen to know anything about Slenderman?

Max: Slenderman?

Dipper: Yes, Slenderman, do you know anything about him?

Max: Of course, I know much things about Slenderman, but why are you asking me about him?

Dipper: There are happening strange kidnappings of kids here in Gravity Falls.

Max: Really?

Dipper: Yes, and Gravity Falls is not what it seems.

Max: What do you mean by "is not what it seems"?

Dipper: I'll tell you later, if you will solve mysteries with me, you will need to know somethings.

Max: Cool, finally friends, I don't had much friends back in my city, but now I have.

Dipper: Okay, but tell me about Slenderman.

Max: Slenderman is a creature that lives in forests, but can be seen in other places too, he can teleport away and can erase the memories of adults that had saw him, but kids will always remenber, their memories can't be erased.

Dipper: Interesting.

Max: He uses his arms to catch the kids that are lost in the woods, they say he can be seen in photos of kids that dissapeared on the other day, he eat the kids, but nobody know why, they say it's because he wants revenge, he hated kids and he want to kill them all..

Dipper: So, he is a crazy guy that eat kids?

Max: Yes.

Dipper: That's all for now, but we need to search for clues of the existence of Slenderman.

Max: Do you really believe in his existence?

Dipper: Of course, everything is possible on Gravity Falls.

Max: I can believe in everything, but if we will search for the Slenderman we will need proofs to show too everyone that he is real.

Dipper: I know, I'm saying that we need to search for clues.

Max: And where we could search for clues?

Mabel: I think the forest is a good option to look for clues, isn't it?

Dipper: Your right, but we would be easy targets there, we need an adult to go with us, Soos, could you go with us?

Soos: Of course buddy, let's catch this Slendor...sleme...Slener...This creepy guy.

Dipper: Okay, lets search for clues, them.

Mabel: Yay, were going to the forest, were a creepy tries to kidnap kids, we will be he's next targets, and the rest we will discover.

(Mabel was singing while they walked to the forest)

Max: This isn't a good music, hum Mabel, is that your name?

Mabel: Yes, Mabel is my name.

Dipper: Quiet, he can't know were here.

Max: I think he don't even is here.

(Max then stop walking and turn to Dipper)

Max: I think he isn't here.

(Then suddenly Slenderman appeared behind him and stayed there looking at im and at Dipper and Mabel and Soos).

Dipper: There's just something that makes me believe he's here.

Max: And what is it?

Dipper: He's right behind you.

Max: Okay, don't worry, I have a plan.

Mabel: And what is it?

Max: RUN EVERYBODY.

(And they all runned, runned to the end of the forest, it seemed endless, but Slenderman was there, like a statue, then Dipper stopped)

Dipper: Guys, he's still there, I think he isn't real, I think it's just statue from a scary movie.

(Then I t dissapeared and reappeared just behind Dipper)

Max: No Dipper, he's much real for me, because I don't think a statue can teleport itself.

Mabel: Run Dipper!

Dipper: I'm just behind you.

(Dipper then runned again, he runned more and more, he needed to escape from that place, that cursed place, Slenderman was really there, he never had been so closed to the death since the sumerween, But now he needed to run for his life, then he saw the end of the forest, the dark forest ended and he saw the light of the day, everyone make out alive, Soos, Max and Mabel were there too, they all did it, and they would not return there, not so soon).

Dipper: Is everyone okay?

Max: Okay? Slenderman tried to kill us, were not okay.

Soos: Who is Slenderman?

Max: He's memory, Slenderman erased his memory.

Soos: Hey guys let's enter, this forest is dangerous at night, and were at the sunset.

Dipper: Okay, let's enter, and quick.

Mabel: Okay.

(Suddenly a kid appeared)

Kid: My ball, a bad guy tossed in the forest, can yourselves take it for me?

Max: Your ball is dead kid, you will never see it again.

Kid: But it is important, I need to play with it, I don't have another toy, I will go there and take my ball.

Dipper: No kid, it is dangerous, don't enter there.

Kid: But I need m ball.

Max: Just don't enter there.

Kid: Okay.

Max: Let's enter and see more about those mysteries of Gravity Falls.

Dipper: You can tell us more things that you know.

Max: Okay.

(They soon entered in the mystery shack and stayed there talking, but the kid entered in the forest, he wanted the ball, and when the night fell, Dipper, Mabel and Max only hearded a cry, a sad cry from a kid, a kid lost in the woods, that was found, found by the wrong person, or the wrong Slender man).

Dipper: We need clues, by the way welcome to Gravity Falls

Max: Thanks, you guys do this everyday.

Dipper: We can say this happens commonly here.

Max Cool, I think this is the perfect place for vacations, at least If you don't die.


	3. TH3 RAK3 1S N3AR, H3'S WATCH1NG YOU

**Well, hello everyone, sorry for the delay, I was really busy last year, but now I'll come back with everything, I'll continue this fic, my ice age one too, And I'll do a professor layton fanfic, "Professor layton and the tree of life" And if you want go read, now to my fic.**

* * *

Max: Ok, so you found a book with the number 3 in the front, and it have most of the mysteries of Gravity Fals?

Dipper: Yes, but there's still 1 and 2 left and we need to find them.

Max: Got it.

(Opening begins.)

(Suddenly Max's mother and father appeared)

Joseph: Oh, you must be Max's new friends, my name is Joseph, what is yours?

Dipper: My name is Dipper.

Mabel: My name is Mabel.

Carla: Dipper and Mabel are beautiful names, m name is Carla, Maxwell, we telled you to not come here but you made your friends to let you to come here?

Max: No, we needed to enter.

Carla: Why?

Max: Because...well...He was going to show me the mistery shack.

Carla: But the mistery shack is to scary for you.

Max: But they we're going to show me their bedrooms, just this.

Carla: well boy, there's no excuse for this, why you really entered?

Max: _Because Slenderman was following me. he whispered._

Carla:What? I don't heard you.

Max: Because I wanted to see the place mom.

Carla: But you will be scared my son.

Max; Scared of what?

Carla: Of everything.

Max: Mom, you know I'm twelve years OLD.

Carla: Well, if you say so then you can go dreely to the mistery shack, but it's not my fault if you have nightmares.

Max: I'll not have nightmares mom.

Joseph: Good, now let's go to the hotel, OK?

Carla: Ok, c'mom Maxwell.

Max: Bye Dipper, by Mabel, see you tomorrow.

Dipper and Mabel: Bye

(And then Max and he's fathers exited the mistery shack)

Grunkle Stan: Who are they?

Dipper: They we're max and he's fathers.

Grunkle Stan: I liked them, they have a lot of money and they buy everything here.

Dipper: You just think about money, don't you?

Stan: Yes, now you two g to sleep.

Dipper: Why now?

Stan: Because I want you two to go to sleep, now go.

(Then Dipper and Mabel walked to the second floor, brushed their teeths and everything else, then they walked to the bed.)

Dipper: Goodnight Mabel.

Mabel: Goodnight Dipper.

(Then after a minute they we're both sleeping, but Dipper was having a nightmare)

Dipper was in a dark place, and he only heard voices saying he's watching you, and in the walls was written with blood he's watching you, Dipper was getting crazy, that was he's worst nightmare and it was really strange, then he woke up sweating, and then he felt something at he's side, he looked and there was a humanoid creature, it was naked, he couldn't see "It's face" because he was turned away from him.

Dipper would normally talk to to see what that thing was, but he remembered reading in the book that some of the monsters killed while you sleep or if you looked at the face of the monster, if he not killed him while he was sleeping then Dipper do not wanted to take the creature's attention, it was hard with the creature there but he managed to sleep again)

In the next morning:

Mabel: Wow, that was a really good rest, don't you agree Dipper.

Dipper than looked at her and he was a little terrified:

Dipper: No, sorry but I can't agree with this.

Mabel: Why?

Dipper: I saw a monster in my bed his night.

Mabel: Oh, it was a female monster?

Dipper: Mabel!

Mabel: Just kidding, so, what this monster looks like.

Dipper: It was like a humanoid, but I ain't sure.

Mabel: What you will do?

Dipper: When Max came here I'll ask him if e knows what this monster is, after all he might know a little about it.

* * *

**So, liked it, I think every creepypasta will have two parts, I'll do creepypastas I want and here are the winners:**

**Ulquihimefan1, Jeff the killer and Smile dog are really good creepypastas and I will make about them, thanks for the ideas.**

**Split persona**

**Ben(The legend of Zelda) And a siren, interesting, I'll think I'll do the both two, thank you for the ideas and the review.**

**And Ill do others like !the suicide of mickey mouse, The midnight game, Carazi, Tails doll and a lot of others, if you know other creepypastas keep ending them to me, I want to see what you would like to see in the fics, now goodbye everyone.**


End file.
